Life Seems Perfect
by loverbabe
Summary: Either Troyella, Troypay, Zepay, or Ryella. You get to decide! Life seems perfect. Sharpay and Ryan fit in with the group now. Everyone has the perfect relationship except for Ryan. Everything is perfect but will it stay that way? What happens when betray
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Life seems perfect. Sharpay and Ryan fit in with the group now. Everyone has the perfect relationship except for Ryan. Everything is perfect but will it stay that way? What happens when betrayal starts coming? Will the group stay together or drift apart?**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic! If you have any suggestions please tell me. You can also tell me who should end up with whom. In order for me to update I need at least 5 reviews.**

**Chapter 1**

As the group was walking out of school, Gabriella couldn't help but think that life turned out perfect. She had friends and the best boyfriend ever, Troy. She knew in her heart that he was made for her. Gabriella looked at the rest of her friends with a smile on her face. There was Taylor who was with Chad. Taylor always told Gabi that their relationship was perfect. Gabi looked at the next couple. Kelsi and Jason seemed like they were meant for each other. Kelsi was happy when Jason asked her out. She was screaming on the phone when she told Gabi. There was also Sharpay and Zeke. Some people say that Zeke melted the Ice Queen. Then Gabi felt sorry for Ryan. He was walking with the rest of the group feeling pretty lonely.

"Hey Ryan! You know we should all hook you up with someone," exclaimed Gabi. Everyone else agreed but Ryan didn't.

"I already love someone with all my heart but sadly she is taken," said Ryan. Kelsi looked uncomfortable at this but Gabi thought she was imagining it.

Gabi looked at her watch. "Oh no! I have to get home! Bye guys," said Gabi. Before she left she kissed Troy. Now Sharpay was the one who looked uncomfortable. Again she thought she was imagining it. It's weird how almost everyone seems uncomfortable.

When Gabi was in her room she was thinking about the day. Gabi whispered to herself, "I'm sure I just imagined it but Kelsi and Sharpay did look uncomfortable about something."

Gabi decided to forget about it and think about Troy. She started singing "Dreaming of You" by Selena.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Cómo te necesito_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming...with you...tonight!"_

Gabi slowly fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and wonderful suggestions. This chapter will start to tell you what's going on and why Sharpay and Kelsi were uncomfortable. I really hope you like what's going on now!**

**Chapter 2**

_Ring! Riing! Riiiiiiing!_

Gabi groaned at the noise. She looked at her clock it was 6:00 a.m.

_RING! RIING! RIIIIIIIIING!_

Gabi yelled, "Okay, okay! I'm up!" She turned off her alarm clock and got ready for school. She took a quick shower, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth.

When she arrived at school she saw all her friends in front of the school. "Hey Gabi," Troy said and kissed her.

"Hey guys," said Gabi, "So what are we going to do after school today?"

"Sorry, can't do anything. I already have plans," Sharpay said.

"Yeah me too," Kelsi said suddenly.

"Oh, okay. I guess we're not doing anything then huh?" Gabi ask. Everyone nodded their head. Gabi felt sad. She always loved hanging out with her friends. Troy noticed this and quickly added, "Don't worry. We'll do something tomorrow." Gabi smiled. Troy always knew how to make her smile.

**After School**

Sharpay was sitting on a table at Starbucks waiting for _him. _Sharpay couldn't believe she has been cheating on Zeke for this long. She did love him but she loved _him _even more. Sharpay looked up, "Hey! Finally you came!"

"Hey!" Troy said then kissed her longer than he usually kisses Gabi.

Troy asked, "So do you love me more than you love Zeke?"

Sharpay playfully answered, "Do _you _love me more than you love Gabi?"

Troy quickly said, "Of course!"

Sharpay said, "Yes, I love you more." After that they started kissing like lovesick puppies. Sharpay thought yes I do love you more but I feel bad for Zeke. He doesn't deserve me.

**At Jumba Juice**

Kelsi was sitting down at a table sipping on her Mango Go-go. Kelsi looked around the room. "Where the hell is he," she whispered under her breath. Kelsi looked up and said, "Finally you came!"

"Sorry, Sharpay took my car," Ryan said then quickly kissed her.

Kelsi knew that cheating on Jason was terrible but she loved Ryan with all her heart. Ryan felt the same way too. Somehow he always knows what she is thinking. Just like now.

"Hey don't worry! Nobody knows what we are doing, not even Jason." This made Kelsi feel a whole lot better. Ryan always knew how to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 3**

Troy went straight to his room smiling. He just came back from Starbucks and smiled at the memory of Sharpay's beautiful face. There was something that caught his eye. It was another beautiful face. It was Gabi in a picture with him. Troy sighed at the picture. He took the picture in his hand and there was another picture he took. It was Sharpay and him. Two pictures. Two girls. Who should he choose? Troy put the pictures back in their places. "What the hell am I doing?"

Troy quickly changed his clothes and his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey babe! I miss you," Gabi exclaimed. Troy had to hold the phone away from his ear. He thought damn she's loud! Gabi's voice came again, "Where were you baby? You didn't answer your phone!"

Troy couldn't say that he was with Sharpay and kissed her more than he kisses Gabi. "Troy! Hello? Baby you're not answering!" Troy said, "Sorry my head hurts."

"Oh sorry for complaining. I've been stuck in this house the whole day." Troy understood Gabi. "It's okay Gabi. I just need to do my homework and try and get my head to stop hurting."

"Okay. Bye! Loverz yaz!"

"Love you too Gabi."

After Troy hung up he whispered to himself, "What the hell are you doing to Gabi?" Troy fell on his bed with his head hurting.

**Chad's Room**

"Gggggrrrrrr! My phone won't stop ringing! Oh great it's Taylor _again!_" Even though Chad says he's taking a shower or going bathroom she always calls right away. The phone stopped ringing. Chad exclaimed, "Finally! Peace and quiet!" _RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG! _Chad yelled and answered the phone and angrily answered, "Taylor I'm busy!"

The voice that answered wasn't Taylor's or even a girl's. "Sorry man! I didn't know!" It was Jason.

"Oh hey what's up?"

Jason asked, "Are you mad at Taylor?"

"Remember I told you she's so obsessed with me and thinks our relationship is so perfect? Well it's not! She's annoying and she's so clingy!"

Jason answered, "Oh well I guess you don't want to hear about Kelsi cheating on me."

Chad yelled on the phone, "WHAT!"

Jason answered quickly, "No, no. I'm not sure I just have this feeling. I mean she obviously love someone else."

Chad answered, "You can never be to sure I mean- _BEEP! _Call waiting hold on. Never mind it's Taylor. As I was saying you don't want to-_ BEEP!_ She won't stop calling! Oh wait its Troy. Hold on let me connect the calls. Okay as I was saying Jason, you don't want to upset Kelsi by accusing her of something that might not be true."

Jason answered, "True, true."

Troy spoke up, "What's happening?"

"I think Kelsi might be cheating on me."

Troy felt guilt in him. Here was Jason mad at a guy who's having Kelsi cheating on him and Troy, himself, was cheating on Gabi with one of his best friend's girlfriend. Jason said, "Man! I can really have one of Zeke's cookies right now." Just hearing his name felt Troy feel guilty all over again.

Chad joked, "Yeah me too since Taylor's calls are giving me a headache."

Troy answered dully, "Yeah."

Chad was shocked, "I thought you and Gabi are doing fine?" Troy said again, "Yeah. Um I have to go bye guys."

"I wonder what's wrong with him, huh Chad?"

"Yeah. Something's not right. Well see ya later Jay."

"Bye Chad."

**Jason's Room**

Jason sighed sadly at the picture of Kelsi and him. I should call her. "Hello? Kelsi?"

"Oh, hi Jason!"

Jason could hear a lot of background noise. Then he heard a boy saying something to Kelsi, "Hey babe I'm going to leave now okay?" Jason got mad at the boy calling Kelsi "babe." Jason shouted, "Who the hell is that?"

Kelsi got scared and innocently answered, "Who? That's a guy from another table Jason!"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know." Kelsi quickly answered, "It's okay. I have to go now. Bye Jason!"

Jason hung up his phone. He knew she was lying. He threw the picture of Kelsi and him across the room. He put his hand on his head frustrated. "I know she's cheating. She's a big liar!"

**A/N: Poor Jason huh? You know when Gabi said loverz yaz? I say that sometimes I just wanted to add that for fun. Hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again thank you for the reviews. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day After School**

"So we're doing something today, right guys?" asked Gabi. Everyone nodded their heads. "You guys want to watch a movie?"

Sharpay answered, "Yeah! Let's watch John Tucker Must Die!"

Kelsi answered excitedly, "I've been wanting to watch that movie ever since!"

When the group got to the movies they got the seats in the back. Gabi sat next to Troy who sat next to Sharpay who sat next to Zeke who sat next to Taylor who sat next to Chad who sat next to Jason who sat next to Kelsi who sat next to Ryan. When the movie got to the part showing John dating three girls Troy became uneasy. He looked at Sharpay who gave him an "I know what you're thinking" look. Ryan exchanged glances with Kelsi. Jason saw this and had that feeling that Kelsi was cheating on him. He quickly pointed it out to Chad who nodded. Chad whispered to Jason, "Let's go bathroom." When they left Troy and Zeke followed the both of them.

Jason said out loud, "She's cheating on me with Ryan! I heard his voice over the phone when I was talking to Kelsi. And he said, 'Hey babe I'm going to leave now okay?' And that weird glance they gave each other during that part! It makes sense!" Troy remembered that he also gave a weird glance to Sharpay.

Chad said, "Jason don't freak out! You may be wrong. We need more facts."

Zeke answered sarcastically, "Wow! Chad is being the smart one!"

Troy quickly answered, "Come on, let's go back inside because I don't think anyone can go bathroom this long." They all went back in and sat down in their seats. When the movie ended Gabi said, "I'm glad you're not cheating on me Troy!" Troy answered uneasily, "Yeah. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much."

Sharpay turned to Zeke and said, "I love you and I'm glad you're not cheating on me." Sharpay thought but I'm cheating on you! Zeke just smiled and turned to the rest of the group, "You guys want ice cream?"

Troy answered quickly, "Nah, I'm tired." Troy gave a quick look to Sharpay like "we need to talk."

**At Coldstones**

Sharpay asked, "So what do we need to talk about? No wait I know. It's about the movie huh?"

Troy answered, "Yeah. I really love you Sharpay but what we're doing to Zeke and Gabi isn't right."

Sharpay answered, "You know I have this feeling that if the group finds out about this then there will be even more secrets revealed."

Troy answered, "Yeah. I have that feeling too. Babe you're right. This isn't a good time to tell." Troy and Sharpay kissed for a long time. They didn't notice that two people they know just came in.

It was Gabi and Zeke. They still wanted ice cream even though everyone else didn't. "So what do you want Gabi? Gabi? Hello?" That's when Zeke saw what Gabi saw. The girl he loved kissing the guy Gabi loved. Zeke quickly pulled Gabi out.

When they were out so nobody can hear them Gabi screamed, "Why did you drag me out! We could've confronted them! I hate Sharpay!"

Zeke said, "Hey don't say that about Sharpay!"

Gabi glared at him, "How can you still defend her?"

Zeke said, "It's because I love her and you love Troy but you're right. Those two deserve the pain they caused us. We'll confront them in front of our friends so they can get embarrassed."

Gabi said, "Alright. Let them eat each other's faces but tomorrow they'll be finished!" Gabi was furious. She wiped her tears angrily and eventually broke down. Several tears came at once. Zeke hugged her, "Don't worry Gabi. We'll get them back for what they did to us."

**Sharpay's Room**

Sharpay had just gotten back from Coldstones. She turned on the radio and sat down on her pink beanie bag chair. The song that was on was "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. This song related to her so much that Sharpay started to sing along,

"_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah"

Sharpay fell off her chair holding her stomach because it was hurting badly. Tears came down uncontrollably. Sharpay screamed, "He knows! He knows that I've been cheating."

**At the Same Time in Zeke's Room**

Zeke just got back from Coldstones. He had just seen the worst thing ever. His girlfriend was cheating on him with one of his best friends. Zeke turned on the radio to clear his mind but it didn't help. The song was "Unfaithful." Zeke could picture Sharpay singing this because she was really killing him.

While the song was on the part with a gun Zeke even considered suicide but he knew that was stupid. Sharpay was really a murderer. When the song was over Zeke's head started hurting so badly that he fell to the ground. He was tossing and turning while holding his head. When he closed his eyes he could see Sharpay in her room on the floor holding her stomach. When Zeke saw that she was crying uncontrollably he felt sorry for his girlfriend. He wanted to reach out to her and comfort her. Sharpay then screamed, "He knows! He knows that I've been cheating."

When the pain stopped Zeke was sweating. "Sharpay, I hope you're all right."

**In Gabi's Room**

Gabi went in her room crying. She was furious at Troy. She put on a CD and the song that was on it was "Leave" by Jojo. Gabi started to sing along.

"_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say_

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had   
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh"

Gabi cried, "Troy did call my friend. He called Sharpay and cheated on me. All I know is that Sharpay isn't my friend anymore. I'll get you tomorrow." What Gabi didn't know is that she and Zeke will reveal more than just one secret within the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and I know that they seem OOC. Don't worry I'll try to make them not OOC. Well enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5**

"Zeke!" Gabi exclaimed, "Are we going to confront them now?"

Zeke answered nervously, "Yeah."

Gabi pointed at something in Zeke's hands, "Are those cookies?"

Zeke looked at the bag, "Yeah, well, I'm going to give it to them first then confront them."

Gabi giggled, "Okay whatever you say. Hey there's the gang. Come on let's go!"

Troy looked up, "Hey Gabi!"

Sharpay saw that Zeke was there too, "Hey Zeke! OOO! Cookies!"

Zeke and Gabi said at the same time, "We need to talk to you guys."

Chad looked worried, "Why? What's the matter man?"

Gabi turned to Troy and Sharpay, "We know."

Sharpay tried to look confused, "Huh? Gabi what are you talking about?"

Zeke said, "We know that you and Troy are seeing each other behind our backs. Oh, um, here are some cookies."

Sharpay took the cookies and was obviously acting, "No. Are you sure? Why would you think that?"

Gabi couldn't stay calm anymore, "We saw you guys at Coldstones kissing!"

Troy was stunned, "So you found out?"

Taylor turned to Troy, "How can you do that?"

Kelsi told Sharpay, "That was pretty low Sharpay."

Sharpay grew angry at Kelsi. She could feel herself becoming the Ice Queen once again, "Oh yeah? That's low? How about you? Huh? I know you cheat on Jason with my brother!" Sharpay ended this with an icy tone.

Jason turned to Kelsi, "I knew it. How could you?"

Ryan turned to his twin, "How did you know?"

Sharpay answered with a growl, "I heard you guys talking on the phone."

Taylor just had to say it, "At least Chad and I are perfect."

Troy couldn't take it, "Chad thinks you're annoying and clingy."

Chad couldn't believe his ears. His best friend just ratted him out, "Troy, I thought I could trust you."

Troy answered uneasily, "She was bound to find out."

Gabi answered almost in a whisper, "Just like I was bound to find out Troy. I love you Troy. You know that. But I have to break up with you and Sharpay all I know is that you're not my friend anymore."

Sharpay put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Sharpay was slowly turning back into the Ice Queen. She finally sneered at Gabi, "Sorry couldn't hear you! You have to learn how to speak up freaky math girl!"

_RING!_

Sharpay and Gabi were still glaring at each other. Taylor said, "We better go. We don't want to be late for class."

Sharpay got up and waved the crowd away just like she use to. For those who didn't see her coming Sharpay sneered at them, "MOVE!"

**At Lunch**

The gang didn't eat lunch with each other. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi sat with the Drama Club. Jason, Zeke, Chad and Troy sat with the jocks. Gabi and Taylor sat with the brainiacs. Zeke wasn't speaking to Troy. Troy tried to talk to him, "Zeke I'm sorry. I-" Troy was interrupted by Sharpay's voice.

Sharpay yelled to everyone in the cafeteria, "Everyone quiet! You may know that lately I have been nice or some of you say Zeke melted me. But a certain event has frozen me once again. The Ice Queen is back so nobody, nobody messes with me." Sharpay ended in an icy tone.

When Sharpay left to go to her locker Troy went to her, "Hey Sharpay. We need to talk. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Sharpay glared at him, "I don't care! Because of your little smarty pants _ex_-girlfriend I lost both of the guys I loved very much. I didn't even have a chance to choose! She left me cold. Now I'm ice once again and this time I won't be melted by any guy!" Sharpay slapped Troy on the face and walked away telling people to move. Troy called out, "I do love you!"

Sharpay gave him an icy glare and said, "If you did you wouldn't have ended it."

Troy had to yell to make her to listen, "It's what's best for the group."

Sharpay sneered, "For the group not us. If you really loved me then you wouldn't care. I can see now I wasted my time Bolton."

Troy never heard Sharpay call him Bolton in awhile. He finally realized that Sharpay was once again the Ice Queen because of him. "Sharpay!" Troy saw Zeke walking up to Sharpay. He couldn't help but eavesdropping.

"Sharpay, I bet it's obvious but I just want to make sure it's clear. We're over."

Sharpay said in an icy tone, "I bet you never loved me. If you did then you would try to work it out with me."

When Sharpay left Troy walked up to Zeke, "Hey man."

Zeke stared at Troy, "How can you act like nothings wrong? You're the one who caused this. You know what Troy? Forget it. You always seem to get what you want anyways so just take her."

"I won't take her. I told her it's over between us too"

Zeke just walked away.

**Back in the Cafeteria**

Gabi sighed, "Taylor you think I should work it out with Troy?"

Taylor shook her head, "Gabi forget about him. I told you he was a lunkhead basketball man."

Gabi smile a little, "At least you and Chad are working things out."

Taylor sighed happily, "Yeah. I guess I was too excited to have a boyfriend." Gabi smiled at her friend, "I just can't believe Troy and I are over."

**After School**

"Hey Jason!"

Jason looked up, "What do you want?"

Kelsi answered nervously, "I'm really sorry but I'm going to stay with Ryan."

Jason just smile like he was going crazy, "I knew it. Well I guess this is good-bye forever then?"

Kelsi was confused, "Forever? Can't we be friends?"

Jason finally had a frown on his face, "Yeah forever. You know why? It's because every time I'll look at you, you'll only remind me of the pain."

Kelsi didn't want to lose him, "Jason wait! I'm going to think about it. So I still don't know who to choose."

**With Gabi and Troy**

"Hey Troy!"

Troy turned around, "Hey Gabi, what's up?"

Gabi asked him with a sad face, "Why did you do it? I mean what happened to kindergarten?"

Troy answered regretfully, "Gabi, kindergarten doesn't last forever. I have to go. I have basketball practice." Troy left Gabi sad and heartbroken.

**Basketball Practice**

Troy was having a tough time during basketball practice. Troy couldn't concentrate because his mind was on Gabriella or Sharpay. Every time he would miss a shot his father would yell at him, "Come on Troy! Get' cha head in the game!" On top of that Zeke would always foul him. When Zeke pushed him he couldn't help it but yell at him, "What's your problem? She wanted to start it!"

Zeke just yelled back at him even louder, "Then you should've said no! Oh wait of course you didn't say no because you wanted to do it too!" Zeke left the gym and went home.

By the end of practice Troy was exhausted. When Troy left he saw Sharpay. He wanted so badly to say sorry a gazillion times but Sharpay's cold stare stopped him. Troy got mad at himself because he should be saying sorry to Gabi.

**The Next Day at School**

Troy walked up to Chad, Jason, and Zeke, "Hey guys!"

Zeke just looked at him in disgust, "I'll see you guys later." Troy stopped him, "Wait!"

Zeke turned around annoyed, "What?"

"I didn't mean to steal Sharpay from you."

Zeke just walked away saying, "Whatever."

Jason answered hesitantly, "I'll go calm him down."

**With Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi**

"So, Kelsi who you going to choose," Ryan asked Kelsi.

Kelsi was hesitant, "I don't know Ryan." Sharpay just made a disgusted noise and walked away bumping into Zeke.

Sharpay exclaimed, "Watch where you're going freak! Or should I say baker boy?"

Zeke just looked at Sharpay, "Oh yea? Why you calling me names when you're the whore!"

Sharpay gasped and ran away, tears streaming down her face. Zeke just realized what he said, "Wait! Sharpay! I didn't mean that!"

Troy had seen what happened and ran after Sharpay. When he found her he put his arms around her comfortingly saying, "Babe it's going to be okay."

Sharpay tried to push Troy away yelling, "Don't call me that! You don't love me and you never had! Just like Zeke!" Sharpay finally pushed him away and ran away. Gabi saw this and asked Troy knowing that she'll regret ever asking, "You were really falling for her, huh?"

Troy slowly nodded his head, "She changed. She wasn't the Ice Queen anymore but now she is because of me." Troy walked away to his next class.

**After School**

Gabi was walking with Taylor to Starbucks which was usually where the group goes but now it was only Gabriella and Taylor. After they got their drinks Sharpay made her entrance with Ryan and Kelsi right behind her. Sharpay passed by Gabi and Taylor like she didn't know them. Kelsi just waved a little and Ryan just smile. Gabi returned the smile while Taylor waved. Then Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke came. They all sat in three different corners drinking their drinks in silence.

Chad walked up to Taylor and quietly whispered to her, "We need to talk."

Taylor got up and followed Chad outside, "What's wrong?"

Chad shook his head, "I can't take it that our friends aren't talking." Taylor nodded and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I know this is a crazy idea but we need Troy to choose who he wants and Kelsi to choose who she wants because they're the ones who caused the problems. I don't think Sharpay will choose so it's Troy's decision."

Taylor nodded her head, "It's a stupid plan but I can't take it anymore. We should all make up."

Chad and Taylor got everyone together even though it took awhile. Chad explained, "Okay Taylor and I have decided to make you guys choose who you want to be with since that's what caused this problem."

Sharpay said, "That's stupid. I feel like I'm in a game show. I'm guessing Chad made this plan since it's so dumb?"

Chad nodded his head, "Hey at least it's something! So Troy who do you really want?"

Troy just shook his head, "I agree with Sharpay. This is stupid."

Taylor had to yell in order for him to choose, "Choose lunkhead basketball man! Do you want the group to work it out?"

Troy threw up his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. So it's either Gabi or Sharpay. Well I guess I choose-" BAM!

**A/N: I know they still seem OOC but I'll try. I know Zeke is still OOC but I needed him to because it needed to fit the part and him calling Sharpay a whore was too over the top but again it needed to fit the part. Also the part when Sharpay slapped Troy. Oh yeah and there's a cliffy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Oh and the bam was supposed to be a gunshot. I'm not sure if it was supposed to be BAM or Bang lol but oh well. On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

_Chad nodded his head, "Hey at least it's something! So Troy who do you really want?"_

_Troy just shook his head, "I agree with Sharpay. This is stupid." _

_Taylor had to yell in order for him to choose, "Choose lunkhead basketball man! Do you want the group to work it out?"_

_Troy threw up his hands in defeat "Okay, okay. So it's either Gabi or Sharpay. Well I guess I choose-" BAM!_

**Back to the Present**

BAM! BAM! There were two robbers with masks covering their faces. One had his gun pointed to the lady at the cashier while stealing the money. The other robber was scanning the room with his gun yelling, "Everyone down to the ground! Nobody move or make a sound!"

Sharpay couldn't help but yelp in pain. She saw her bloody leg. She couldn't really remember what had happened. It all seemed like a blur. Sharpay remembered that Troy was about to choose the girl he wanted. She remembered that she stood up because she didn't want to listen but she got shot in the leg. Now Sharpay was on the floor too scared to touch her leg. She again yelped in pain. The robber yelled at her, "Shut it blondie." Sharpay bit her lip to keep quiet. The robber turned around to go to the back to look for more money.

Ryan was the closest to her. When he saw his twin's leg bleeding he got worried and said, "Shar? Are, are you okay?" Ryan's voice became shakier and shakier, "Gu-guys, Shar-Sharpay wa-was sho-shot."

Zeke immediately crawled over, "Oh my go-gosh. Ba-babe? Please be okay." Sharpay smile slightly, "Zeke I just got shot. Of course I'm not fine but don't call me babe because I'm not yours anymore remember? But it's better than whore." Zeke had to smile. Sharpay was shot but yet she was still brave, "Sorry about that." Sharpay quickly answered, "No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm the one who cheated on you."

Gabi was on the other side of Sharpay trying to hold in the tears, "Sharpay, I'm s-so so-sorry for saying you're no-not my friend." Sharpay smiled, "That's a relief Gabi. I'm really glad I'm still your friend." Troy crawled over next to Gabi, "Sharpay? Please tell me you're going to survive." Sharpay said, "Of course I'll survive." Troy became reluctant because Sharpay was covered in sweat and her voice got hoarse.

Taylor quickly crawled over, "Stupid people! You're supposed to put pressure on it!" Ryan looked clueless so Taylor explained slowly for him to understand, "You have to tie her leg with something." A few seconds later Ryan exclaimed, "Oh! I have a handkerchief!" Chad looked at him weird thinking that only girls do that. Taylor ignored Chad's look and quickly took the handkerchief. She tied it around Sharpay's leg but she yelled, "Taylor that hurts!" Taylor gave her a look like "do you want to die?" Sharpay just kept quiet.

The robber came back and pointed his gun toward the group, "I said no talking!" When the robbers finally got their money and left, almost everyone called 911 and some were lucky enough to get the license plate number.

Taylor and Kelsi went to go get the medics to come to Sharpay since she couldn't walk. The guys helped carry Sharpay on the stretcher. Troy could see that Sharpay's eyes were close to closing. Troy knew that Sharpay was fighting to keep them open. She noticed Troy staring at her, "Troy, I can't keep my eyes open. Am I going to die?" Troy shook his head, "Don't think like that. You're going to make it. Just keep your eyes open." Taylor asked the medics if Sharpay was going to be okay. The medic replied, "I'm not sure yet. She lost a lot of blood." Sharpay looked around, "Please let someone come with me." The medic told her that they will meet her at the hospital.

**Hospital**

"Mom! Dad! I'm sorry for not preventing it. It all happened so fast," Ryan exclaimed to his parents as they walked in the waiting room. Mrs. Evans hugged Ryan soothingly, "It's okay. Don't worry." Mr. Evans added, "The most important thing is that you got her hear to be treated." Ryan nodded his head when a doctor came, "Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd. Your daughter is going to need surgery because her leg might become paralyzed and since she lost a lot of blood there might be a chance she, well, might die." Mr. Evan nodded, "Just do your job and do whatever to save her."

Ryan went to join the rest of the group on the couch. Jason had his arm around Kelsi while she cried on his shoulder. Chad and Taylor were doing the same thing but Taylor was too shocked to cry. Gabi was sitting next to Ryan trying to comfort him but Ryan's face was blank and emotionless. Troy and Zeke were walking around in a circle. It sort of looked like they were chasing each other. Troy couldn't take it, "That's it! I'm going to go see her!"

Zeke stopped Troy and yelled in his face, "Why do you get to see her?"

Troy pushed Zeke out of his way, "Get out of my way. Sharpay would want to see me and not you. She doesn't love you."

Zeke went in front of Troy again, "Last time I checked she slapped you and told you to leave her alone."

Troy couldn't deal with Zeke right now but he knew he had to get Zeke out of his way, "At least I didn't call her a whore!"

Zeke's face grew with anger, "At least I don't betray my friend! You're not going to see her and that's final!"

It almost looked like Troy was going to punch Zeke but before his fist could reach Zeke's face Chad pulled him away holding on to him. Zeke was about to hit him too but Jason held him.

Kelsi was in shock, "You guys shouldn't be fighting! Fighting is what got us here!"

Gabi looked scared but was able to say, "I agree with Kelsi. We should all be here for Sharpay. Not to kill each other."

Troy threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine! But I'm seeing her." Just then Dr. Shepherd stepped in front of Troy, "No you won't. She is about to go to surgery. You can see her later. And also don't try to start another fight." With that Dr. Shepherd walked away.

Taylor walked up to the boys, "I think we should go eat something. That surgery might take awhile."

**At the Cafeteria**

Even though they were sitting nobody felt like eating. Gabi's face was full of sadness, "Oh whatever. I'm going to get some comfort food. Are you guys sure you don't want any?" Everyone got up and got a chocolate cake or some chocolate bars. Unfortunately the chocolate bar Chad got was the cheap kind and spit it out, "Ugh! Man, that's nasty!" Taylor looked at him in disgust, "No, you spitting it out is nasty." Troy offered to go back to the waiting room.

Once they were all on the couch they saw Dr. Shepherd. They immediately stood up and walked towards him. Troy was the first to speak, "Is she okay?" Dr. Shepherd replied, "Yes, she's okay. The surgery went perfectly but she needs rest so only her parents can go and her brother can go if he likes to." Ryan nodded his head and went inside with his mom and dad and went to the opposite side if his parents holding Sharpay's hand. Troy couldn't help but ask, "When do we get to see her?" Dr. Shepherd replied with patience, "After her parents." With that he left to attend other patients.

They all sat down on the couch again. A long time passed and most of them almost fell asleep until Ryan came, "We can see her now. My parents left because they have work tomorrow. Oh and she's awake."

When Sharpay saw all her friends come in she smiled, "Hey, you guys have been here the whole time?" Sharpay's voice was weak so Ryan offered a glass of water but Sharpay said, "No thanks." Zeke walked up to Sharpay and held her hand and kissed her forehead lightly, "I love you." Sharpay smiled and looked up at him, "I love you too." Zeke gave an "I told you so" look to Troy. Troy just rolled his eyes. There were plenty of chairs in the room so everyone was able to sit.

Sharpay joked, "So are we going to play that game show that's supposed to be a plan that Chad made up?"

Troy shook his head, "No you should rest and anyways it's stupid."

Sharpay smile, "So tomorrow's Saturday. What you guys going to do?"

Gabi looked at everyone, "Well we're going to stay here with you."

Sharpay was in shock, "Aww, don't. I'll be out in a few days." Everyone smiled at each other but the next day they came anyways.

**When Sharpay Got Out**

Sharpay came to school with a pink cast on her leg. Her crutches had pink furry fabric on the top. Zeke took Sharpay's books and helped her to her classes and got her food at lunch. The group was sitting with each other again.

Taylor smiled, "I'm so glad we're all back together." Taylor saw Jason and Kelsi holding hands. She said with a smile, "So Kelsi and Jason back together!" Kelsi shyly nodded her head with a slight blush on her cheeks. Taylor turned to Zeke and Sharpay, "How bout you too? And you, Troy and Gabi?"

Troy just looked at Gabi and Sharpay uneasily while Zeke was about to open his mouth.

**A/N: Okay, it's up to you guys who Zeke and Troy be with. So just tell me who should be with who in your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! That's the most reviews I've ever got! Okay so here are the votes so far:**

**Troypay-8**

**Troyella-4**

**Zepay-3**

**Ryella-2**

**Zella (this one surprised me but if you want this then you can vote for it too)-1**

**As you can see Troypay is in the lead so if you want Troyella just keep voting!**

**Chapter 7**

**Flashback**

_Taylor smiled, "I'm so glad we're all back together." Taylor saw Jason and Kelsi holding hands. She said with a smile, "So Kelsi and Jason back together!" Kelsi shyly nodded her head with a slight blush on her cheeks. Taylor turned to Zeke and Sharpay"How bout you too? And you, Troy and Gabi?"_

_Troy just looked at Gabi and Sharpay uneasily while Zeke was about to open his mouth._

**End of Flashback**

Zeke was about to say something but answered slowly, "Um, well we really haven't worked it out yet." Chad smile and said with slight cheerfulness, "Then let's do my plan!"

_RING!_

Troy said with a smile, "Well, I guess that's the bell." Troy, Gabi, Zeke and Sharpay left in a hurry but Sharpay had a tough time because of her crutches and couldn't move very fast. Taylor sighed, "Lucky them. They got saved by the bell." Chad looked at her weird, "Isn't that an old TV show?" Kelsi laughed silently as she went to her next class. Taylor, Jason and Ryan did the same leaving Chad sitting alone. Chad yelled after them, "Hey, wait up!"

Troy was walking to his locker after his Biology class to get his books for his next lesson. Troy didn't see where he was going so he bumped into someone causing the girl to fall. Troy said quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." Troy looked at the girl and realized it was Gabriella. Gabi smile and said shyly, "Oh its okay Troy." Troy noticed her voice was full of shyness. Before Gabi could leave he said quickly, "You know you don't have to be shy around me. I mean I am one of your best friends."

Gabi looked up at Troy, "Yeah, I know I guess I'm not used to the changes." Troy reassured her, "I know it's different but I need time to well think." Gabi looked at Troy, "Yeah, I know Troy. Well I got to go to my next class." Troy nodded as they both parted ways to their next class.

**After School**

Sharpay was struggling with her books and her crutches. She said in exhaustion, "Where's Ryan?" Sharpay's books fell to the ground. She was now getting frustrated, "Now how am I going to get my books?" Someone picked up Sharpay's books. It was Zeke and he gave it to her with a smile, "Here you go and here are some cookies." Sharpay smiled but as soon as she got her books back they fell again. Zeke held them for her until Ryan came.

"Thanks Zeke," Sharpay said with a smile, "At least someone is helping me right Ryan?" She looked at her brother while he came. Ryan put his hands up in the air, "Sorry, here give me your books." Ryan took the books from Zeke and thanked him.

When Ryan and Sharpay got in the car Ryan looked at her sister, "So it looks like you still have feelings for Zeke." Sharpay stared at her brother, "Well duh. But I'm not so sure about that yet. I think I just need to be alone for awhile you know?"

Ryan nodded his head, "I understand. I need some space from Kelsi too." Sharpay reassured him, "Don't worry. Who knows she might get you back instead of Jason." As Ryan started the car he mumbled, "Doubt it. She made her choice."

**In Gabriella's Room**

Gabi was reading her book when her phone rang, "Hello? Oh, hi Taylor."

"Hey Gabi! So what's up?"

Gabriella sighed, "I miss Troy so much. I love him. I really thought Sharpay changed but well I don't know."

"Gabi don't worry. Troy just needs space. He'll choose you no doubt about it."

"Taylor I really doubt it. I mean I'm not mad at them anymore. I'm just hurt. I really did think that Sharpay was my new friend," Gabriella said with doubt in her voice.

"Gabriella, don't worry. Troy loves you very much. He's just too stupid to admit it."

"Taylor did you know that Troy rarely said I love you to me but he said it all the time to Sharpay?"

"Maybe he wasn't thinking right Gabi."

Gabi sighed, "I hope you're right. Well I got to go. Bye Tay." Gabriella hung up the phone. She saw a picture of her and Troy that was taken after his basketball game. The same day was the callbacks and scholastic decathlon. That day seems so long ago now.

**A/N: Yes I know a useless chapter but I need time to stall so I can get more votes in. Remember the more the reviews the quicker I'll update. So please review and vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I might be slower on the updates because school started and I wasn't able to update as soon as I hoped to. Well here are the current votes:**

**Troypay-25**

**Ryella-19**

**Troyella-9**

**Zepay-4**

**Zella-2**

**Japay-1**

**Jelsi-1**

**Troypay has a BIG lead! So remember if you want Troyella vote, vote, vote!**

**Chapter 8**

Gabi finally went to sleep with her mind full of thoughts. She kept thinking why Troy would do such a thing. Was it because she was too shy? Gabi shook her head, "No." Then Gabi thought of Sharpay. She was very outgoing, the total opposite of her. Okay so maybe Troy likes outgoing girls but he fell in love with me first so it can't be that. Gabi came to the point she didn't want to think of but couldn't help it. Is Sharpay prettier than me? Am I ugly? Gabi tried to shake the thoughts out of head. Sure people said she was pretty but people say Sharpay is beautiful or in the jocks vocabulary, hot. Gabi tried to argue with herself. Troy was a jock but he never said that I was hot. Gabi mumbled under her breath, "This is stupid. I'm arguing with myself." Gabi soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Gabi woke up she dressed up in the usual clothes she wore. Then the same words came back to her head from last night. _Is Sharpay prettier than me? _Gabi tried to shake the thoughts out of her head but couldn't get it out of her head. She decided to change into something she never wore before. Before getting into her new clothes she mumbled, "This is stupid."

Gabi changed into a pink mini skirt with a white shirt that had hearts on it. She put on hoop earrings that were shaped into a heart and wore silver high heels. Gabi looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her messy hair. She quickly straitened her hair and looked at herself. Gabi said to herself, "I look like Sharpay." Then the words came again, _is Sharpay prettier than me?_ Gabi decided to leave without changing anything.

As Gabi entered the school she could see guys turning around to look at her. Some boys even whistled. When she passed by Troy and his friends, his friends were making fun of him because he let a hottie go. Gabi smiled to herself thinking now they think I'm hot. Ha Troy!

Gabi's smile quickly disappeared when she saw the look on Taylor's face, "Gabi what are you wearing! You look like a, a slut." Taylor said the last word in a hiss. Gabi said, "Taylor please don't. I had my reasons."

Taylor couldn't believe her ears, "Gabi this better be a good reason." Gabi started to get annoyed. All she wanted was to get Troy's attention and she did but Taylor was acting like her mother. Just then Troy passed by and Gabi sent him a flirty smile.

Taylor finally understood, "You're trying to be like Sharpay because you think Troy wants someone like her!"

Gabi tried arguing, "No, no it's not like that." Sharpay passed by Gabi and stopped, "Gabi? Why are you dressed like a whore?" Gabi started to become embarrass because Sharpay was wearing tight jeans with boots over the jeans and a black and white shirt that said "DRAMA." Gabi became disappointed and ashamed. Sharpay wasn't dressing like a slut, she was. Gabi quickly left without a word.

Gabi kept thinking I'm so stupid! She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Gabi took off the earrings. She looked at herself again. It's too late. She can't change back because she didn't have any extra clothes.

Gabi didn't know what to do. She never felt this way before. She loved Troy so much that she would do anything. Even if it was stupid like what she did today. Gabi muttered under her breath, "Why me? Why?" Gabi could feel tears threatening to come out. She blinked and let the teardrops flow down her cheeks.

Gabi leaned against the wall and slowly sat down. Tears were streaming down her face. Why did she become someone she's not? When Gabi looked up she saw Sharpay come in. She sat down next to Gabi, "Gabi, Taylor said you were trying to dress like me." Gabi slowly nodded her head, "I just wanted Troy's attention."

Sharpay sighed, "Gabi first of all do you really think I dress like that? I mean none of my skirts are that short. And second, who says Troy likes me better? And third why should you change for some guy? I mean a guy should love you for who you are. Not who you want to be. So what I'm saying is the guy you want should love you for you."

Gabi nodded her head, "I know. I was so stupid today. You know Sharpay, you really changed. You're definitely not the Ice Queen anymore. Can you just give me a minute to fix myself up?"

Sharpay nodded her head and left. Gabi stood up and looked at herself in the mirror again. She lowered her skirt but not too low so her belly won't show. She got the jacket she brought with her to put it over her top. Gabi looked less sluttish. She just looked normal except for the high heels. When Gabi went out of the bathroom she saw Taylor. Taylor smiled with gratefulness in her voice, "Thank God you made your outfit a little more sophisticated." Gabi smiled as they walked to homeroom. Gabi now knows that she can always count on her friends.

**After School**

Troy was walking out of the school looking for Gabi. Sharpay had told him that he changed her look to try to impress him. Sharpay even told him that it doesn't matter who he picks. She just wants Gabi back to her old self. Sharpay was yelling at him and blaming him.

Troy loves Sharpay and didn't want to lose her. He knew that he broke her heart and she's just hurt. But Gabi is also hurt and he doesn't want to lose her. Gabi did get Troy's attention but at the same time he knew that the Gabi he knew would never wear that. That's what made Troy mad. He liked Gabi for Gabi and Sharpay for Sharpay. He didn't want her to change just because she thinks he likes how Sharpay is better. Troy finally spotted her, "Hey Gabi, wait up!"

Gabi turned around to see Troy running towards her, "Hey Troy. What's wrong?"

"Well it's about how you dressed today. I just want you to know is that I liked you because you were you. Not some fake trying to be someone they're not. I just want you to know I like girls that are themselves. That's why I fell for you and well-"

Gabi cut him off, "Sharpay?" Troy answered uneasily not knowing if she was mad, "Yeah."

Gabi didn't know why she was feeling mad. Troy gets to choose whoever he wants but he said it like he can have all the girls, "Troy you can't have all girls who don't act like fakes!" Gabi wasn't even sure if what she said made sense but she didn't care. She was mad at him. Why did he have to pick on her because of what she wore? She fixed it right? Did he just come here to tell her he liked Sharpay better and didn't want her to change? He's a freaking idiot!

Troy answered quickly, "I know. You were that one girl I chose, until Sharpay changed. I didn't like Sharpay back then because I knew she was faking this whole Ice Queen thing. That's why when she became nicer I fell for her. I mean before you came I liked her a lot but-"

Gabi cut him off once again, "So you're saying that you just got with me because Sharpay was mean back then and you didn't want her when she was being a fake? So you waited? Was I just a girl that you used?"

Troy didn't want her to get mad, "No, no that's not what I meant. I had feelings for Sharpay before she was mean. Then she became the Ice Queen so I didn't like her because I knew she was being a fake. I guess the feelings resurfaced." Troy was trying to be careful with the words he used but he knew he wasn't that careful. He could already tell that Gabi was mad.

Gabi couldn't believe this, "So you're choosing Sharpay?"

Troy wasn't prepared for this. Did he really love Sharpay more than Gabi? Troy paused for at least two minutes. Gabi looked at him, "Well?" He began to open his mouth to tell her his answer. Gabi turned around, "Forget it Troy. You take too long and you're just wasting my time. Besides I have to go change."

Troy was sort of grateful she left because he still didn't know who to pick. He was about to say I don't know but she left. Troy knew that he has to make his decision quick or else he'll lose both Sharpay and Gabriella.

Gabi walked home as fast as she could. Her high heels kept making herself trip. Gabi was so caught up with her thoughts that she forgot that her house is to far to walk to. Gabi got her phone. She knew that Taylor was with Chad and Sharpay already went home after she yelled at Troy. Kelsi was at home working on a new song. Gabi decided to call Ryan. "Hey Ryan where are you?"

"I'm about to leave school because I was looking for Sharpay but Troy said she already went home because Zeke gave her a ride."

Gabi was relieved, "Ryan I'm like a block or two away from the school. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a little bit."

Gabi saw Ryan come in his car, "Thank you Ryan."

"No problem but Gabi? What's with you skirt?"

Gabi saw him looking away, "What's wrong?"

"I thought girls wear shorts under the skirt so there underwear won't show."

Gabi's face turned bright red with embarrassment, "Oh sorry. You can look now."

Ryan turned around, "Okay so let's go to your house now."

There was silence so Gabi decided to break it, "How's Kelsi?" Gabi knew right away that was a mistake because Ryan's face changed into anger.

"She chose Jason."

"Oh, sorry Ryan. I didn't know."

"It's ok Gabi." Ryan didn't know why he had this strange feeling. He recognized this feeling because he had it whenever he was with Kelsi. Could it be, nah. Ryan tried to shake it out of his head but couldn't get rid of that feeling he used to have.

Gabi was looking at the window. She used to be able to talk to Ryan but now she has this strange feeling. It's the same she had when she was with Troy but it was a little stronger. Could it be?

"Well here's your house Gabi. I'll walk you to your door."

When they reached the door Gabi turned to Ryan, "Thanks again." She hugged him but when she released she kissed him. Surprisingly Ryan kissed back. Gabi didn't know what she was doing. She didn't want to stop so instead she deepened the kiss.

Ryan was shocked but he liked it. He knew he had to stopped so he let go, "Gabi what are we doing?"

Gabi looked surprised herself, 'I don't know. I just had this feeling." Ryan wanted to tell her he had the same feeling too but didn't want to tell her. He decided to confess, "Me too. So what does this mean?"

Gabi shook her head, "I don't know but I just have this feeling for you." Gabi wasn't thinking again so she kissed him but this time she deepened it quicker. She let go, "I think I should go now before I keep kissing you."

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, I guess. Bye Gabi." Ryan kissed her but let go quickly, "Umm, I'll go now."

When Ryan got in his car he was smiling. He didn't know why but he started too really like Gabi.

When Gabi got inside her house she took off her heals and jumped for joy. She didn't know why but she was extremely happy. She wanted to call him but decided not to since he's going home to Sharpay. She didn't want anyone to know just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews . Sorry for the late update but please bear with me. School is getting harder and now that I have a lot of extra curricular activities I need to do my homework. But I will try to make time to update. Some of you thought that Troy picked Sharpay already BUT there will be twists so that means that Ryella could change. It all depends on the votes. I'm making a lot of twists so I can get more votes in.**

**Troypay-30**

**Troyella-12**

**Zepay-4**

**Ryella-20**

**Zella-2**

**Japay-1 **

**Jelsi-4**

**VOTE, VOTE, VOTE, VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**Chapter 9**

Troy watched Gabriella walk away while tripping. He wanted to call out but instead he heard somebody call out his name. Troy turned around to see Ryan walking towards him, "Hey Troy have you seen Sharpay?" He shook his head and told him that Zeke gave her a ride. Troy turned around to look for Gabi but she was already gone.

When Troy got in his car he kept wondering why she got so mad. He didn't even choose yet. Maybe she just got to mad and thought I said that I chose Sharpay. Yeah, that's it. I should go check on her.

Troy drove his car to Gabriella's house. He saw Ryan with her at the door. Troy thought that Ryan offered her a ride but then Troy was suddenly frozen. Gabi kissed Ryan and they looked like they were enjoying it. Gabi was holding on tight while Ryan's hand was slowly moving down her butt. Troy thought Hey! Back off. But Troy knew that if he went he would ruin everything so he waited for Ryan to leave. Troy was bubbling with anger. Gabi looked happy and Ryan had this kind of smirk on his face. Troy thought Bitch. I thought he was gay. How did this happen? Is he starting to lose her? And if he is losing her then why to Ryan? Troy knew he had to get his feelings straightened out before he loses both Sharpay and Gabriella.

When Ryan finally left he got out of his car and rang the door bell. Gabi opened the door while jumping, "Ryan-Oh, hi Troy."

Troy got mad again. She wanted him not me. He tried to control himself, "Hey Gabi, I just want you to know that I didn't choose Sharpay yet. Or you, I'm still torn."

Gabriella's smile quickly disappeared, "Oh, okay. It's okay. You can choose later."

Troy couldn't help but say, "It doesn't matter anymore because now you know you can have Ryan?"

He could tell her face was shocked but he didn't care. He started to yell, "So now what? You just forget about me? Just like that? Because of a kiss you had?"

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What do you expect? For me to wait for you the rest of my life? I can make my own decisions Troy! I'm not a little girl!"

Troy didn't mean to lose it but since he started it he might as well finish it, "I was going to think really hard today and tell you my answer! Seeing you with Ryan made me realize that I love you! But you don't care. Now it seems like you made up your mind to ditch me and go for Ryan, not even thinking that I could choose you!"

Gabi couldn't believe it. Troy was going to pick her. I messed everything up. She could feel tears threatening to come out. She finally let them roll down her cheek. She looked up at Troy, "I'm sorry but now I need to think." She closed the door and put her back to it. Slowly going down she covered her face. One minute she was happy now she's a total wreck. She looked through the peephole and saw Troy slamming his door to his car and he sped off.

Gabriella slowly walked to her room and closed the door. She washed her face and changed her clothes. She was still in shock of what just happened. She quickly did her homework before her mom got home. When her mom got home she hugged her and ate the dinner she brought home, brushed her teeth, went to bed and finally cried. She didn't want to cry in front of her mom so she cried herself into another uneasy sleep.

Ryan went to school with Sharpay walking ahead of him. He kept looking around for a certain person. When Ryan spotted her he quickly told Sharpay that he had to do something and ran over to the girl.

"Hey Gabi."

Gabi turned around, "Oh, hi Ryan. About yesterday-"

Ryan interrupted her, "You mean-"

Gabi nodded her head, "It was sort of a one time thing. I'm really sorry but you and I can never happen." Her voice became shaky as she was talking.

Ryan was bewildered by the news, "Gabi, I don't understand."

Gabi slowly answered, "He saw us kissing and I love him. He said stuff that made me well forget about you."

Ryan's face was full of anger, "You slut! You used me to make Troy jealous! You know what? Don't ever talk to me again. Now you can have Troy back."

Gabi was overwhelmed so she tried to talk as quickly as she can, "No, it's not that. I really did want to kiss you but Troy came and he said stuff that changed my mind. Ryan please understand. Troy didn't pick me yet. Please just listen to me. I did have feelings for you but-" Gabi didn't notice she was so close to Ryan that she could feel his warm breath. Their noses were almost touching. Gabi was about to lean in and kiss him but Ryan pushed her away.

"So now you were going to kiss me again then reject me again? Gabi just stay away from me for now, okay?" Ryan walked to homeroom but he forgot that Gabi was in the same homeroom as him. While he was walking in the hallway Kelsi walked up to him. "Hey Ryan, I saw what happened. Are you okay?" Ryan was too pissed to talk to any of the girls he ever had feeling for so he just walked away.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I really wanted to give you guys a chapter. I'm also running out of ideas so please tell me. Remember vote! And of course review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! Okay I know Ryella is in the lead but I just like to keep you guys guessing . Now I'll be writing in POVs so it can be easier for you guys to read and understand. Look! Troyella is catching up! Troyella fans better keep voting . And if Troypay wants to stay in the lead just vote more!! **

**Troypay-37**

**Troyella-28**

**Zepay-5**

**Ryella-25**

**Zella-2**

**Japay-1 **

**Jelsi-6**

**Ryellsi-1 (that's why there's not that much ryellsi. Don't worry I'll try and add a little)**

**Chapter 10**

**Gabriella's POV**

When I walked into homeroom I could see Ryan's face full of anger. I felt so sorry for him but I still love Troy. I turned around to Troy, "So you want to keep it a secret?"

He looked confused then said, "Gabi I didn't choose. What I saw made me go back to thinking mode."

I turned back to face the front with my jaw slightly open. The nerve of him! He made me hurt Ryan for no reason. I turned my head towards Ryan and saw a slight smirk. He must have heard my little conversation. He must hate me by now! Now he'll never forgive me! I feel so ashamed.

When the bell rang I rushed out to go talk to Ryan. I was shocked at how fast he could walk. Not run but walk. I gave up my little chase and got my books for my next class. I was still in shock. This was the second time I misunderstood Troy. I thought I'm supposed to be smart and able to listen and understand things like that. Even the very simple things like the words coming out of Troy's mouth.

The day seemed to pass by very slowly. A second seemed like it was a whole minute. Finally lunch came. This was my chance to talk to Ryan. I mean he can't run away right? The boy has got to eat some lunch. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen. I walked up to Sharpay and asked where her brother is.

"He's eating lunch with Kelsi. She and Jason broke up again. I think they might get back together."

I thanked her and quickly walked away. My heart felt heavy and I could feel tears threatening to come out. He moved on that quickly? He must hate me so much if he already got someone else to make out with. I slowly sat down next to Taylor and ate my lunch silently.

**Ryan's POV**

I was sitting here with Kelsi eating lunch. I mean its _Kelsi_ not _Gabriella._ Sure I was glad that she broke up with Jason for me but I was thinking of Gabi the whole time. Sure I wished Gabi would do what Kelsi did instead but Kelsi was my first love. I guess I can accept it but do I really? I looked at Kelsi but her face was Gabi's face. Weird is all I have to say. I shook my head and there was Kelsi and only Kelsi. Her face was full of concern, "You okay? Do you have a headache?"

I shook my head, "No I'm okay. I'm going to start getting ready for my next class." This wasn't true. I remember I wanted Kelsi as my girlfriend so badly but that kiss with Gabriella changed everything. Kelsi just looked at me weird. I don't blame her. I mean it's only been 10 minutes into lunch time.

"Um, Ryan are you okay? It's only been ten minutes and you haven't eaten yet."

I looked at my sandwich and there wasn't a bite mark on it. True I haven't eaten yet because I was to busy kissing Kelsi. Weird I know but I guess she's the only one who will ever like me. I mean she was my first love. First love will always last and that goes the same for Gabriella. Her first love is and will always be Troy.

"Kelsi don't worry about it. I'm okay. There's nothing wrong. I just need to do a quick checkup on my homework for my next class."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I understand Ryan. I'll see you later."

I walked away and avoided the lunch room because I know Gabi would be there. I should get over this whole situation. Gabriella might never ever be mine. That's the word though. The thing that will always make me love her. _Might. _

**Sharpay's POV**

Where the hell is Ryan? It's been like 15 minutes after school. I looked around to see if he was anywhere nearby. Nothing. Nobody was around except for Troy who was on his phone. Great I'm stuck outside with the boy who broke my heart. I crossed my arms and hit my foot against the pavement out of anger. I still really love Troy but let's face it. He's never going to choose.

How about Zeke? Well he's just a really close friend for now. I told him I wanted to see what Troy's decision would be then see what will happen from there. But that's obviously years from now because of the slowness of Troy's brain trying to work.

I turned around and saw Troy coming towards me. Shit, what does he want?

"Hey Sharpay need a ride or something?"

_Beep beep! Beep beep! _

I took out her sidekick. Whew saved by the bell. This is probably Ryan telling me he's coming. Wrong thought. He just texted me saying that he forgot to get me. He's already home! Great, just great. Now Troy has to give me a ride!

"Actually yeah I do. I need a ride."

"Okay come on. I'll drop you off at your house."

As soon as he turned around I rolled my eyes. Why now? I got in his car and put my seatbelt on. The ride was silent for a few minutes until he had to open his big mouth.

"So what's up?"

I didn't feel in the mood for talking so I answered sarcastically, "The sky Troy! Duh."

He looked a little confused, "What?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I pointed up with my finger, "The sky Troy. It's up there right? That's what's up," I said while looking up then at him.

When Troy reached a stop light he pointed up with a smile, "That's not the sky. That's the roof of the car."

That little smart ass, "Fine how about that," I asked while pushing a button to open the cover for his car since it was a convertible. "There, look it's the sky! No roof of the car but the sky."

I saw him turn his car towards the mall. He then drove into the garage and parked his car. "Nope, not the sky but the roof of the garage," he said with that little smirk of his.

I shook my head and put my hands up in defeat, "Fine you win. I mean this is stupid. We're fighting about what's up Troy!"

He shook his head with a smile, "Hey since we're here let's go to the mall."

He got me there. I could never refuse the mall. It's like he planned it or something. "Ugh, fine let's go."

**Troy's POV**

As I walked into the mall with Sharpay by my side I looked around to see what we could possibly do. "Hey Sharpay want a drink?"

I saw her nod her head, "Sure why not Troy. I mean of course we would come to the mall to drink not shop."

I smiled at her little remark, "Whatever you say but I want to drink so come on. Let's go get Starbucks."

As we walked I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I was staring at Sharpay's face and the way she walked. She walked like she actually owned the mall. She noticed me staring and snapped, "What are you staring at?"

I shook my head "Nothing, nothing." I was still out of it so I put my arm around her. Surprisingly she didn't push me away. As soon as we got our drinks we walked around walking from store to store. I moved my arm down behind her back and moved my hand to her hand. I laced my fingers with hers and looked down at her. Again she didn't move or let go.

I saw her looking up at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and walked with her to the next store.

**Zeke's POV**

This is great! Chad ditched me to hang out with Taylor. So now I'm stuck here in the mall. A guy that's all alone in a mall. This makes me look gay.

I looked around and saw Gabriella. Yes, I won't be alone. "Hey Gabi, what are you doing here alone?"

She looked at me with a frown, "Taylor ditched me for Chad."

"Hey don't worry. Chad ditched me for Taylor."

Gabi smiled and linked her arm with mine, "I guess it's just you and me then, huh buddy?"

I nodded my head as we started walking to all the stores Gabriella wanted to check out.

Being the gentleman I am, I carried Gabi's bags of clothes that she bought. As we were walking with our arms linked together we saw Troy and Sharpay. I wasn't sure it was them because the two people I see are holding hands. So I squinted my eyes so I could get a better look. Sure enough it was them but why were they holding hands?

"Hey Gabi, is that Troy and Sharpay," I asked her with uncertainty because I wasn't 100 sure and Gabriella is smarter than me.

Gabi also squinted her eyes and her mouth dropped open, "Why the hell are they holding hands?"

Gabi yelled pretty loud so I covered her mouth and dragged her inside a close by store.

"Gabi shut the hell up! I never knew you were that loud."

I could see that Gabi's face was full of anger, confusion and mostly hurt. I wouldn't blame her I mean it seems like Troy and Sharpay already decided and they're just keeping us in the dark. I could now see tears slowly forming in Gabi's eyes.

"Zeke I'm going there and I'm going to confront them right now!"

**Gabriella's POV**

I could hear Zeke yelling at me and trying to tell me to stop. I'm not going to stop for even a second. Those two have got some explaining to do. I walked so fast that my long hair was flowing behind me and I was walking hard trying to release my anger but I couldn't. I was so mad and so hurt at the same time. I could see from the corner of my eye that Zeke was behind me. Wasn't he on the basketball team? I bet he could stop me but I also bet that Zeke wants to confront them too.

I was right behind the couple so I walked a little faster so I could catch up to them. Now I was right behind them. I pulled on Sharpay's precious hair and yelled, "You bitch!"

Sharpay screamed so loud that the whole world could hear her, "Let go you random bitch!"

I yelled even louder than her and pulled on her hair harder, "I'm not a random bitch! You're the bitch and you're the one who is sneaking with Troy behind my back and Zeke's back!" I pulled her hair even harder and she was close to being down on the floor.

I could feel Troy trying to pry me off, "Gabi let go! I can explain."

Zeke was also trying to pull me off and yelling at me to stop. I wouldn't listen I was too mad. I pulled even harder and Sharpay was an inch away from the floor of the mall. People were staring but they weren't trying to stop me from pulling Sharpay's hair off.

"Sharpay you're a fucking bitch! You think you're all that! Well guess what? You're not! Your just one of those shimmy-shimmy lip gloss Barbie's! You're a fake; you're plastic just like a Barbie!"

Sharpay screamed louder, "Bitch let go! My hair! I'm not fake, okay? Now just let me go and-"

I cut her off by pushing her down to the ground but I was still pulling her hair. She was screaming so loud now that some people might have gone deaf. I felt dozens of people pulling me off of Sharpay but I was still holding on to her hair which hurt her even more. The people who were pulling me off finally got me off of Sharpay and her hair.

I turned around to see who got me off of Sharpay and it was the whole gang. There was Chad, Jason, Troy, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor. Sharpay got herself up and tackled me down to the floor. I thought she would be strong with all those dancing lessons but I was able to get her off of me with no problem.

Chad and Jason were holding Sharpay back while Zeke and Troy were holding me. Since Ryan wasn't as strong as them he stood in the middle of Sharpay and me with his arms outstretched.

"You bitch! You almost pulled my hair off my head!"

Stupid ass Sharpay, I meant to do that. I yelled back at her, "I'm not the backstabber here now am I?"

Sharpay yelled back at me with anger in her eyes, "You know what Gabi? You changed from a sweet little innocent girl to a fucking whore! You're a bitch now! What happened to you huh? Remember I told you not to change because of a guy?"

Oh so now a she's lecturing me? Hell no, I'm the smart one, "I didn't change because of Troy! I changed because someone I thought was my friend keeps backstabbing me! So now I'm a changed person."

I shook Troy and Zeke off and ran to my car. Taylor and Kelsi were following close behind me. Tears were streaming down my face. I did change into someone I'm not. I'm not proud of it but I realized that I have to be tough now not some pushover who will let anyone take what was mine. I guess from now on I won't be the same ever.

I got in my car and Kelsi and Taylor got in with me. I put my head against the steering wheel and started crying while Taylor and Kelsi were sitting there with me offering comfort.

**A/N: Wow, I personally think that was one of my best chapters. If you don't agree it's okay. Just tell me on how I can improve. I also know that Gabriella was way OOC but I really wanted to show how Gabi is slowly changing and how hurt she is. So sorry if you didn't like it. I'm still trying to work on the OCCness. Remember review and most importantly VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I love you all for the reviews!! I'm almost at 100!!! If I reach 100 then, um, I don't know but I'll think of something. Anyways 13 reviews, that's good! Okay so here are the standings:**

**Troypay-45**

**Troyella-30**

**Zepay-7**

**Ryella-32**

**Zella-3**

**Japay-2**

**Jelsi-6**

**Ryellsi-2**

**Troyella almost got the lead but the people who reviewed last chapter mostly wanted Troypay and Ryella so all those Troyella fans keep voting!! Troypay and the other pairs keep voting too! I added a little Zella since people did vote for it. Just read and find out!**

**Chapter 11**

**Sharpay's POV**

As soon as I got home, I screamed from the top of my lungs. I can't believe she did that to me! I was also so close to being with Troy again and have my broken heart well, unbroken. Gabriella ruined everything. I screamed louder, if that was possible, just at the thought of her name.

"Sharpay, shut up!"

I turned towards my brother and advanced towards him. I got so close that he fell on the couch. I bended down so that we were face to face, "Ryan, you better not like her anymore. She doesn't even deserve to be with anyone."

Ryan nodded his head slowly. Good, my brother should stay with Kelsi, "So you're staying with Kelsi right?"

"Yeah since Gabriella became a little crazy."

I smiled at my brother's decision. Finally he was using his brain. I will get revenge on her. She will pay for what she has done.

**Gabriella's POV**

I slowly walked to my room. I was half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I walked back down and opened the door. It was Zeke and I knew why he came. His face looked so sad and tired.

"Hey Zeke, are you okay?"

Zeke nodded his head, "Can I stay with my buddy who is hurt."

I smiled, "Of course you can and I think my own buddy is hurt."

Zeke smiled and walked in. I showed him to my room. I was sitting on my bed while he just lied down on the floor. Zeke looked so heartbroken, "Hey Zeke, want revenge?"

Zeke sat up and looked at me with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Let's make Troy and Sharpay feel pain like what they did to us." Okay, I know this is crazy but let's just say I want revenge.

Zeke's face was full of confusion, "Gabi this isn't like you. What do you have in mind anyways?"

"Let's pretend we're together. Make them jealous and make them totally explode!"

Zeke burst out laughing then stopped, "You're not kidding?" I shook my head slowly. Zeke was shaking his head, "Gabi that's stupid. I'm not in."

I frowned a little bit but I realized that they probably might not even care, "You're right Zeke. I'm just scared Sharpay is making a plan of revenge right now just because I pulled her hair."

Zeke laughed a little, "Gabriella do you even know Sharpay? She only cares about her hair and looks."

I nodded my head, "Yeah only her hair not other people's feelings." Tears started to roll down my cheek while Zeke stood up and sat next to me. He put his arm around me, "Hey don't worry about it Gabi." I nodded my head and thought of what Sharpay is doing right now.

Zeke and I were sitting in the same position for awhile until Zeke got up, "Hey I got to go home but remember don't be sad."

I nodded my head while Zeke turned around and walked outside. I stood on my balcony and watched Zeke get in his car. As soon as he left I went back inside and plopped down on my bed. This is going to be a long night.

**Next Day at School**

**Troy's POV**

As I walked out of the school bus I looked around for the gang. They were all separated and I wasn't surprised because of yesterday's events. I walked over to the guys and said, "Hey guys."

Zeke looked up at me with a disappointed look, "Troy you really hurt Gabriella. You should've seen her after the mall. I thought you were better than that."

I looked from Zeke to the rest of the group. They all had the same look like Zeke's, "Hey guys, I didn't mean it. I thought she was the one who got over me. I mean she did kiss Ryan and stuff."

Jason's face changed into anger, "And now he's with Kelsi."

Chad shook his head, "I thought he was gay. I mean wearing all those hats and the way he can move his hips like a girl's. I thought it was obvious."

"Obviously not," Jason said. He turned around and saw Ryan with his arm around Kelsi. "He disgusts me."

I looked in the same direction as Jason and saw that Sharpay was walking ahead of the couple. I sighed a sigh that was full of confusion and sadness. When I looked up I saw that Taylor was walking towards us.

"Hey babe," Chad said as he hugged his girlfriend. Taylor smile and then looked at me. Her face was full of disgust. I realized that Gabi was right behind her. Taylor gave Gabi a little push so that she was next to her. I stared at her face for awhile. It was full of sadness. There wasn't even a hint of happiness. All of a sudden she walked towards Zeke and sat next to him. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Zeke then put his arm around her as if protecting her.

Zeke asked, "You feeling okay Gabi?" Gabi slowly shook her head and whispered something in Zeke's ear. Zeke nodded his head and stood up with his arm still around Gabi. Zeke said, "Hey we're gonna go and walk."

My face was full of shock. Zeke and Gabriella? Maybe I'm wrong.

**Sharpay's POV**

As I walked around school with Ryan and Kelsi behind me I saw a sight that just made my blood boil. Does that slut want every guy in the school? I saw that bitch Gabriella laying her head down on Zeke's shoulder while Zeke had his arm around her. What the hell is going on? I walked faster towards them with Ryan and Kelsi behind me trying to keep up.

When I was finally standing in front of them I yelled, "What the fuck are you guys doing?"

Gabi looked at me as if I was stupid, "Walking, duh you stupid blonde."

Oh what the? Did she just say that? "What's your problem?"

Gabi looked at me with disgust, "You're the one who came here yelling. The question is what's your problem?"

I couldn't take it, "Are you with Zeke?"

Gabi asked, "Why would you care?"

This was just too much. I had to tell everyone my reasons for everything I've done, "I care because it's my worst nightmare! Zeke was mine. I loved him. The reason why I cheated on him was because it seemed like he was cheating on me."

Zeke looked at me confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that while we were together it was as if you were way closer to Gabi then you were to me. Every time you guys hanged out I was scared. I couldn't trust you two! That's why I went to Troy. I told him my insecurities about you two. He told me not to worry. I couldn't stop thinking about it though. That's how Troy and I started our own affair. It was because of you two. We decided to keep it secret, even if you guys found out about us cheating. So now the reason we started cheating on you guys is coming. We tried to bury it, forget it and move on. Obviously my worst nightmare is coming back."

Zeke looked at me with a blank expression, "So it's my fault? I was the one who pushed you away?"

I nodded my head and wiped the tears that were shed while I was talking. When I looked up I saw the whole gang. We were in a circle for some reason. Gabi finally spoke up, "Well who gives a fuck about you."

She walked away with Ryan behind her. I finally cried the tears I've been holding in. She's right. Nobody gives a fuck about me. My own brother cares about Gabi more than me. He's running after her who isn't even crying. I ran away from the circle. I quickly looked behind me. Nobody was there. I saw from far away that they were all with Gabi.

I'm alone. That's what I get for giving up being the Ice Queen. From now on I promise you that I will never ever let myself love anyone. Not even Ryan. I mean why love a brother, a twin brother, who doesn't even love you.

I stopped running and turned around to go to my car. I got in and drove home. I ran to my room and took my photo albums. I looked at every group picture slowly remembering all the memories of that day. I cut all the people that were there so it would only be me. I did that to every picture.

When I grabbed the next picture I stopped. It was Zeke and me. I didn't want to look back so I cut it and then I came to a picture with Troy. I cut that one quickly too so I won't be able to look back. When I was done I looked at all the pictures. Now they only had me in it. Just me. From now on it will only be me.

I was in the kitchen when Ryan came home. He looked up and asked, "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere."

I just looked at him, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I was looking because I love and care for you."

I looked at him with hatred, "Well don't waste your love and care for me. Give it to Gabi because you obviously love her more than me. Another reason is that I don't even love you. Not even a little."

Ryan looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. Before he could say anything I walked up the stairs into my room. I promised myself that I will never love anyone. I learned not to love anyone the hard way. You know why? Because once you love someone you get close, but when they hurt you or leave you, you end up hurting as if you're dead but still alive to be able to feel the pain.

**Ryan's POV**

I saw Sharpay walk up the stairs. Did she really mean that? Why would she say that? I walked up to her room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I got the key and opened it. I saw her sitting down on her couch watching T.V.

I stood in front of her, "Why did you say that?"

She looked at me and I saw that her face was full of nothing but hatred, "I said it because it was true!"

"What made you think that's true?"

"I don't think so, I know so!"

I became frustrated and confused, "What made you think or know that?"

"This morning you ran after Gabi who wasn't crying. You left me alone and I was crying. Fuck, even if I wasn't crying I'm still your sister! You're twin sister! Not her! Now go the fuck away!"

She pushed me out of the room and when I turned around the door was shut in front of my face. I can't believe I caused this.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was literally jumping for joy when I got home. I got my revenge on Sharpay! Zeke didn't agree with my plan but I tried it anyway. And guess what? It worked! Without Zeke realizing it I was able to carry out my plan. Whoa, I can't believe I, Gabriella Montez, the usual shy innocent girl actually did something that's totally not me!

To top my plan off Ryan actually ran after me and that totally made Sharpay lose it! It's a good thing I became apart of the musical because I was able to gain some acting skills from it.

Okay, I know what I did was bad but come on. It's Sharpay the Ice… Wait, what am I saying? Sharpay isn't the Ice Queen anymore. Did I make a huge mistake or something? What if my plan finally pushed her back to the original cold hearted Ice Queen. What if I'm the cause for her heart to freeze?

_RING!_

I grabbed my phone, "Hello?"

It was Ryan and he was talking really fast, "Gabi you, you… I hate you! What you caused today finally pushed Sharpay to the edge! Now she's back. When I mean "she" I mean the Ice Queen. She even told me that she doesn't love me anymore. I'm her brother! I also heard her whisper something like "I will never love anyone again." Why Gabi? Why did you make her cold? She's frozen now. Thanks to you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears rolled down my cheeks, "Ry…Ryan I'm so sorry. I just wanted revenge."

"Revenge?! A person's heart is more important than revenge! Gabi you changed. I don't even know who you are anymore. You know what? I'm glad we didn't happen! I'm happy with Kelsi!"

With that Ryan hung up. Tears were falling down my cheeks. After that conversation I finally realized I love Ryan. I also love Sharpay. What have I done?

**A/N: Sorry it took soo long to get this out but I've been SOO busy! I know it's also short. Hey the more reviews the more I'll update. That will be my New Years resolution. Vote and tell me what you think. Also any suggestions? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Well I guess I broke my New Year's resolution. I'm super busy with school and I'm trying to get a scholarship to the high school I want to go. So this story will end soon. Sad but it's coming to a slow end. I will not show the standings anymore to keep you guys guessing. Vote still though! **

**Chapter 12**

**Sharpay's POV**

I walked in school feeling slightly alone. Ryan wasn't following me as he usually does. Well, from now on I am a one girl something, whatever that saying is. I passed by Gabriella who tried to stop me for some reason. I glared at her and walked away. I could hear those ugly black shoes tapping the floor as she tried to catch up to me.

"Sharpay! Wait, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry about yesterday. I planned it for revenge! WAIT!"

I turned around and became face to face with Gabi and said, "Planned? Well now I know that you better watch your back!" With that said I turned around and walked away. I wasn't really going to plan an evil scheme. I just wanted her to be scared.

I saw Ryan from the corner of my eye and he grabbed my arm. His face was full of concern and he said, "Sharpay, please can we talk?"

"No," I yelled in his face. So now they apologize. Well, it's too late for that!

**Troy's POV**

I saw the whole incident with Sharpay and Gabi and then Ryan. I guess I might as well try a shot at talking to Sharpay.

"Sharpay, wait."

She turned around and asked, "What?"

"I want to talk to you. Please can we talk?"

I saw her roll her eyes, "Fine if that's what it takes to get everyone to stop bugging me."

I pulled her outside and said, "Sharpay, you can't be like this. Please, Gabi knows she made a mistake. I know you don't want to get hurt again but I promise you I will protect your heart with my life."

Sharpay slowly started to cry. I hugged her as tight as I could to let her know I will protect her from any pain. "Sharpay I choose you. I love you and I will make sure nothing will hurt you."

Sharpay looked up at me with a small pout. She looked so cute almost like a little kid scared of getting hurt. She whispered, "Promise?"

"Promise." I kissed her softly and then hugged her tightly again.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was watching from a distance. I saw Troy choose Sharpay. I saw everything. That's good, because that means my plan worked. I told Troy that it was okay and he should just tell her now before she loses it. I told him that I was over him and Sharpay deserves him and he deserves her. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Yes, I still love Troy. He was my first love. But, I realized who I really want to be with.

I turned around and saw Ryan. I just wonder if he still hates me. I walked up to him and said, "Hey, my plan worked."

Ryan smiled, "That's good. Thank God Sharpay will now be back to normal."

I smiled and then said almost in a whisper, "Ryan I love you."

Ryan faced me and smiled. He was slowly getting closer to my face and finally kissed me softly. He whispered softly, "I love you too."

"I don't want anymore drama so how about Kelsi?"

Ryan laughed softly, "Don't worry she's back with Jason."

I smiled and I was so happy. Everything seemed to work out.

**A/N: Never mind I changed my mind. The story will have one more chapter showing how happy the group is. So yes, I will make an epilogue. I know I said I would try to make it end slowly but this just came to my head then I typed it. So there will be an epilogue posted soon. Hoped you guys liked it! **


End file.
